


Sleep my love, sleep for me

by pieandtie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandtie/pseuds/pieandtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel, on a Sunday morning, in bed.. Fluff ensues.<br/>My first attempt at a ficlet.. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep my love, sleep for me

Dean Winchester wakes up feeling happy and well rested, next to a warm solid body. He turns his head to watch Castiel sleep, only to see him making a disgruntled expression because the sunlight is falling on his face.

Dean really loves the way how Cas scrunches up his nose and pouts his lips whenever he is grumpy.

Just then breeze wafts through the curtains which makes the light to fall directly over Cas's face, making him snuggle his head under Dean's pillow. Dean smiles to himself because his husband is adorable in the mornings.

Dean snuggles closer to him, takes the pillow off of Cas face. Cas grumbles something about his husband being too chirpy in the mornings, making Dean chuckle. At the sound of his laugh, Cas looks at Dean, bleary-eyed looking more like the grumpy cat. (One _adorable_ grumpy cat, mind you.)

Dean looks at his not-at-all-a-morning-person husband, reaches over and kisses his nose. At that the grumpy expression vanishes off of Cas's face and a slow smile creeps up looking at Dean with so much love that Dean surges and kisses him squarely on the lips.

They make out for another half an hour, whispering sweet nothings before they drift off to sleep cuddling.. content.


End file.
